ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Yuuki/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino : Hinata Aoi :Makoto occasionally helps Hinata in the Yumenosaki outdoor gardens, usually with harvesting. Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma :Being curious as to what Mitsuru and Anzu were up to, Makoto decided to help on taste testing Mitsuru's chocolates during Chocolat Fes. Shinobu Sengoku :Fellow member of the Broadcasting Committee. Though they have never really interacted as much prior to Yumenosaki Youth RADIO, the two were able to come closer after the events of this story. Sora Harukawa :Makoto and Sora seem to get along in the Gaming Club, which Makoto often visits. Sora calls Makoto "sensei" due to how Makoto always gets high records in the games inside the club. Tetora Nagumo : Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya :Makoto and Tori are both in the Tennis club. Tori doesn't seem to trust in Makoto's tennis playing abilities, to which is proved when Tori ends up scraping his knee when he plays up against Makoto. Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi : 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari :During Police, Makoto became a bit jealous when he saw Adonis and Anzu eating lunch together. Anzu :Her fellow classmate in 2-A. With Subaru and Hokuto's unique personality, Makoto plays large part in easing Anzu into the group. Makoto displays interest in Anzu (though the fact he hasn't had many females to interact with in his life may play a large part) but lacks courage to invite her to summer festivals together or ask her on dates. :In Duel there was a misunderstanding and Makoto thought Anzu called him up on the roof because she wanted to confess her love to him. Makoto said it made him really happy, which may indicate he likes her. :In the novels, Anzu notices how Makoto wears a blank look on him whenever his past as gravure model is mentioned or how he seems to look a little left out of the special relationship Subaru and Hokuto share. She also feels anger at Izumi's words in Izumi's debut chapter, but holds back because she doesn't feel she has the right to lash out like a mother when she herself has neglected to understand Makoto. Arashi Narukami :Though Makoto does find Arashi to be odd, he respects her for being able to naturally ask out Anzu on a date. :Mentioned in School Trip, Subaru has said that the two are close. This may be due to the fact that they were in the same modeling company. Hokuto Hidaka :Leader of his unit, Trickstar. Koga Oogami :Koga usually helps Makoto with stamina training, however as a result of this, he has become afraid of him. Mao Isara :Member of the same unit, Trickstar. The two share a close relationship, as shown in Revolution, where Mao stood up to defend Makoto. Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki :Makoto and Natsume seem to get along in the Gaming Club, which Makoto often visits. While Makoto does find Natsume's mannerisms to be odd at times. Ritsu Sakuma : Souma Kanzaki : Subaru Akehoshi :Member of the same unit, Trickstar. The two share a "Tsukkomi-Boke Relationship", in which Makoto responds to Subaru's comedic manners. Yuzuru Fushimi : 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa : Eichi Tenshouin : Izumi Sena :As former Models, Izumi has apparent feelings for Makoto, but shows this affection in quite a disturbing way and tends to become even more violent when things involve him. This has been shown during the events of DDD, where Izumi had locked Makoto in the locker room in a strategy to win the Duel, but ended up getting punished as a result of this. Makoto used to clearly express uncomfortableness when mentioning Izumi and even being around him. However, according to Izumi, the two of them used to be very close; so close that Makoto supposedly used to call Izumi "Oniichan". : :Their relationship is later improved as seen in SS, where Makoto wears the hand-knit "I LOVE YOU" scarf made by Izumi for him, and seems to be much more comfortable being around him. Makoto still cares about Izumi, where it is shown that he gives Izumi a present in the same story, a cosmetic product that both Izumi and Makoto had modeled the commercial for as kids, to which Izumi shows over-joy in recieving. Kanata Shinkai : Kaoru Hakaze : Keito Hasumi : Kuro Kiryu : Leo Tsukinaga :While they have only met towards the 2nd half of the year, Makoto is shown to be weirded out by Leo's mannerisms. Leo shows slight jealousy whenever Makoto is brought up, and would rather not meet meet him. Nazuna Nito :Captain of the Tennis Club and Chairman of the Broadcasting Committee. Makoto truly respects Nazuna and often relies on him. Rei Sakuma : Shu Itsuki : Tsumugi Aoba :Makoto and Tsumugi seem to get along from the events of Book Fair, where Makoto is asked by Izumi if he would prefer to be with him or Tsumugi, to which Makoto replies with the latter. Wataru Hibiki : Faculty Akiomi Kunugi :Seeing how Akiomi was in the same modeling industry as Izumi, it would be assumed that he was also in the same industry as Makoto. Jin Sagami : Other Sources Category:Relationships